A different perspective
by Pokefics Silver24
Summary: This is a story about my OCs and some fakemons I invented. I hope you enjoy! My first story YAY! :)


A Pokemon story

A different perspective PT 1 Vince

It was a sunny day. I was helping my dad with his

Daycare. My dad had trusted me look after a Purrdy

and boy was she a hand full. She wouldn't let me brush,

touch, or even get near her. My dad could see I was

having trouble and offord to help but I refused. She

may have been a hand full but I wasn't about to give up

on her. I tried to chase her down but she always just

got away from me. My dad would call me from time to

time to help with other things, that little purrdy would

follow me and when she did she would mock me. I

guess it was a little funny. I tried to chase her again and

ended up landing face first into the mud. Serena came

by and saw me. As if landing in the mud wasn't

embarrassing enough. She always seemed to come

around when I was embarrassing myself.

Serena: *laughs* Are you okay?

Vince: Yeah. *laughs* the only thing I hurt was my

dignity.

I always tried to make a joke of it to make to take

my mind of it.

Serena: unfortnately I didn't come here to make mud

pies with you.

Vince: haha. very funny.

Serena: *laughs* I came to see if you wanted to come

with me to Silver city. They're playing a movie

there this afternoon at 3:45.

Vince: That's hours from now.

Serena: Well I know that. Just wanted to go early

so we can get a good seat.

Naturally I said Ok, but there was just one problem.

Vince: I HAVE TO TAKE PURRDY WITH ME!?

Reggi: It's a big responsibility . you have to keep an

eye on her.

Vince: Fine.

Of course you guessed it. I wasn't liking this idea. But

I had to do it anyway. There was no way My dad was

letting me off this one. Yeah I know it takes patience

and not every Pokemon listens to you, but sometimes

it get annoying.

Vince: Okay. I'm ready.

Serena: Uh Vince. It looks like you forgot something.

*points to purrdy*.

Vince: No I have to take her with me.

Serena: Well hey there cutie.*pets Purrdy*

It was frustrating. seeing how Serena had no problem

petting her. I tried not to look at her.

Serena: We should get going now.

Vince: Yes Please.

As we started walking I noticed purrdy wasn't following.

Vince: Oh boy...

I could tell this was gonna be a long day.

Vince: Come on Purrdy. Don't be like that.

I started to see why it's owner left it at the daycare.

then Serena gave it a try. I told her not to bother this

Purrdy was just stubborn.

Serena: Come here Purrdy. Come here girl.

Suddenly out of nowhere Purrdy bursted out running

towards Serena.

Vince: *sighs* What ever.

Serena: You just have to be nice to them.

Vince: But I was being nice. I tried to brush her,

I gave her treats.

Serena: Maybe you're not being nice enough.

Vince: Or maybe she just doesn't like me.

Serena: I don't think so.

Vince: Can we go now?

Serena could tell I was getting angry.

Serena: *laughs*

Vince: What's so funny?

Serena: *laughs* You!

However I was not amused. I got over it while we

were walking to Silver city. All the way there I was thinking

what did Serena have that I didn't? Red hair?

No that wasn't it. Besides her owner has red hair.

Maybe because she's a girl? No she listens to my dad.

Well sometimes. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough.

We finally arrived in Silver city. I always liked coming

here. They had a library with books about Pokemon

behaviors. Maybe I could find the answer there.

Vince: uh I'll see you later Serena. There's something

I want to do first.

Serena: Okay. Be back in two hours.

I loved the Silver city Library. It was bigger then most

of the buildings in Silver city. I went to the Pokemon

section and pulled out the Bullbapiedia marked

M,N,O,P. I turned the pages 'till I got to the P's.

There was Phanpy, Platoxic, Purloin, and finally Purrdy.

There where things I already knew like: that is a Psychic

and Fairy type. then there where I didn't know like: it

uses old fur for their nest, and that they only eat Peacha

berries because their pink. Well that explains why

wouldn't eat anything. But there wasn't anything on it's

behavior, except that they like music and dancing.

Yeah like I wanted to know that. I closed the book in

frustration.

Vince: I'm never gonna get this.

I looked at my Poketch. It was 3:30! How long was I

reading? I dashed out the room almost forgetting

"you're not suppose to run in the Library." I finally got to

the theater where Serena was waiting for me.

Serena: What took you so long?

Vince: Sorry. I was busy doing research and I lost track

time.

Serena: Well come on. the movie's starting.

Vince: What playing anyway?

Serena: Mareeps on ice.

Vince: That's not a movie!

Serena: Oh what ever come on.

Once again I was dragged into seeing a boaring

Mareeps on ice film. I must've fallen asleep ten times.

But Serena wouldn't let me sleep through this. This time

they were doing a triple spin or something like that. I guess

it beats sleeping besides with all the oohs and aahs

I started dreaming I was skating. Worst dream ever!

by the time the "Movie" was over I noticed Purrdy

was gone! I looked around and didn't see her anywhere

finally I saw Purrdy but she was running from something.

I tried to get closer but when I did a shot of mud flew

at me. I finally saw what was chasing her. It was a

Marshtomp, Purrdy must have made it angry. I stood

in front of Purrdy to try and stop her. Instead of that she

jumped on my head. Now Marshtomp was after me!

Without a second thought I turn around and started running.

I had no idea where Serena was at the time. As I kept

running I turned into an alley with a dead end. No more

running. It was time to face him. I reached into my

pocket for a ball, then I remembered.

Vince: I left my Pokemon at home. Ugh!

Yeah now I was trapped this reminds me of what my

teacher said. "Always be ready for the unexpected."

Alotta help that was gonna do me now. Then Serena

showed up. She threw out what she said was her best

Pokemon. A Pterazor? Well I wasn't complaining but

when Marshtomp used Mud shot Pterazor deflected

it, it flew right into my face. That was it! That made me so

mad that I yelled as loud as I could. I was so loud,

The Marshtomp took off. That was weird. Oh well

I didn't care, we went home with Purrdy still on my head.

I gave her to my dad.

Vince: I'm never doing that again.

I went to my room and to my surprise Purrdy came running

after me. Maybe it was a trick? She ran to me while I

was on my bed and jumped on my head. I didn't know

what to think so I put her down and turned to the other side

so I wouldn't see her. Sure enough she ran to the other

side of the bed and stared at me. I looked at her for

a few minutes then turned to the side. She ran to the side

I faced and stared at me again.

Vince: What are you trying to do? Brake into my mind!?

I kept turning and she kept starring. Soon I felt like I was

on a goofy ride.

Vince: Will you leave me alone!

I turned and buired my face into my pillow. I felt something

jump on me. I looked up and saw Purrdy standing on me.

So I got up left my room and there she was following me.

I went to my dad for help.

Reggi: *laughs* looks like you made a new friend.

Vince: Really?

Reggi: Yeah. Don't you see? She likes you.

Vince: I thought she was trying to annoy me.

I looked back down at Purrdy and saw her starring at me

soon it turned into a starring contest.

Reggi: Uh Vince. You probably shouldn't do that for

to long. They can hypnotize people who stare

directly into their eyes for to long.

Vince: I guess we could be friends.

When Purrdy heard me say that, she jumped on which

startled me and I fell over. Then she started licking me.

Vince: YUCK!

Reggi: *laughs* Okay little one *pick up Purrdy* that's

enough.

Vince: ...

That was disgusting. My Dad took Purrdy into a room where

he kept the Pokemon that he was raising. It was a big

room with lots of toys for the Pokemon to play with. The

walls where painted two colors: Yellow on the top and

Blue on the bottom. It kinda reminded me of a babies

room. Okay.

Vince: Dad. Is okay if go over to Serena's house?

Reggi: Sure. *put down Purrdy*

Vince: *Leaves room*

Reggi: Just as long as... Oh Purrdy, what am I

gonna do with him.

Purrdy: ?

I didn't hear my Dad say anything after "Sure" because

I left in a hurry. I really need to stop doing that.

The next day I slept a little later than usual. I came down

the stairs yawning, Purrdy was waiting for in the living room.

Vince: Hello.

I pet her and smiled at me. I have admit though she

was a pain, she was cute. As I was petting her when I

started to yawn again.

Reggi: Good morning sleepy head.

Vince: Huh? Oh good morning Dad.

Reggi: If you came down for breakfast it's too late,

it's already 1:08.

Vince: Eeh. Didn't really want breakfast anyway.

Reggi: Uh, Vince. Would you mind brushing Purrdy for

a little while. I have to go and try to give Leonther

a bath.

Vince: Sure.

Reggi: Thanks. I'll be in the back if you need me.

So with that I went to go get the new brush I bought.

It was pink with a white handle. I got it just in case

the brush I need to use had to be pink.

Later that day, Purrdy's owner came to pick her up.

Purrdy's coat was shinning from when I had brushed

her earlier. It was a perfect white and her pink stripes

didn't too bad either.

?: I'm Daisy, Purrdy's owner.

Reggi: Hello Ms. Daisy. This is my son Vince.

Vince: Hi.

I didn't say it too happy or like I was upset.

Daisy: Hello to you to Vince. But uh please, just call me

Daisy. I'm only 16 you know.

I didn't say much, I get kinda nervous when talking to,

well you know, Girls. I'm always worrying that I'd say

something wrong or embarrass myself. Daisy gave Purrdy

some commands and she followed them to the letter.

Daisy: How did you ever manage to gain her respect?

Reggi: You'd have to ask Vince, he's the one who train

her.

Vince: I-It was nothing really.

I was blushing alright. Of embarrassment.

Vince: It's no big deal really.

Daisy: Well I think it is, I've been training her since I became

a trainer, and Topaz here has never listen to a

thing I've told her, even when we'd battle.

I was a little confused.

Vince: Who's Topaz?

Daisy: That's what I call Purrdy. Well we'd better get

going.

Suddenly Purr-I mean Topaz jumped off Daisy and landed

on my face, which startled me and I fell over.

Vince: Oooow!

Then Topaz started licking me AGAIN. I finally got up

and gave her back to her owner.

Vince: I'm gonna miss you too Topaz.

Daisy: You can understand her?

Vince: Y-Yeah sorta. Can't you?

Daisy: No, I'm very skilled at contest battles though.

Anyway we should get going. Thank you

Mr. Shinji, Vince.

There I go blushing again.

Daisy: Say good bye Topaz.

Vince: It's okay, she already did.

THE END


End file.
